Noah Dingle
Noah Christopher Dingle (né Tate, previously Christopher Francis Tate Jr., Noah Christopher Sharma and Noah Christopher Macey) is the son of Charity Dingle and Chris Tate. Biography 2004-2005 Charity went into labour whilst she was serving time in prison for murdering her ex-husband Chris Tate. She was rushed to hospital where Noah was born three months prematurely via emergency cesarean, weighing only two pounds two onzes. Charity planed to have her baby adopted as she could not offer him a future whilst in prison. She initially didn't know who her baby's father was after she slept with her cousin's Cain and Marlon Dingle as well as Chris, so Cain's father Zak Dingle ordered a DNA test convinced that the baby is his grandchild. Noah's sister Debbie Dingle was against Charity having the baby adopted like she was and named him Enoch, which means the son of Cain in the bible. Charity didn't like the name and they agreed to name the baby Noah. Whilst waiting for the DNA test results Noah was diagnosed with Necrotising Entercolitis. He didn't respond to treatment and needed surgery. As the Dingle's prepared for Noah's surgery the DNA results arrived and everyone is shocked when the results revealed that Chris was the Noah's father. Chris' sister Zoe decided that she would get custody of Noah. Charity agreed to give her custody of Noah in return for the evidence that will see her released from prison, as well as £10,000. Zoe renamed the baby, Christopher Francis Tate Jr. after her late brother and banned Charity and Debbie from seeing him. Zoe was able to take baby Christopher home to Home Farm when he was two months old. Christopher was christened in St. Mary's Church with Scott Windsor as his godfather. Debbie attended the service despite Zoe not wanting her there. Zoe relented and admits that Debbie should be a part of Christopher's life. Zoe planned to adopt Christopher but Social Services did not allow her to go ahead with the adoption. The social workers said that due to Zoe's previous mental health problems and she already having her hands full with her daughter Jean as well as Chris's other son Joseph that she may not be able to cope with all three children. Charity changed her mind and asked for baby Christopher back. Zoe reluctantly handed him back to Charity in July 2004. Charity changed his name back to Noah and he moved into Holdgate Farm with her and her fiancé Tom King as well as Tom's family. Noah left the village to live in Spain in March 2005 with Charity after her and Tom's relationship broke down. 2007-2013 By 2007 Charity and Noah had returned to England and had moved in with Michael Conway, who Charity later got engaged to. Noah believed Michael was his real father. Debbie and Cain gatecrashed Charity and Micheal's wedding and revealed Michael and Debbie's affair as well as Charity lies about being pregnant and lying about her past. Michael said a heartfelt goodbye to Noah. Charity and Noah returned to the village and moved into Tug Ghyll with Cain, Debbie and Debbie's daughter Sarah. Charity and Noah breifly left the village but they returned and move in with Marlon at Tall Trees Cottage. On Christmas Day 2009 Charity and Cain got engaged and they moved back in together. In February 2010 Cain arranged for a Emmerdale Haulage lorry full of sat-navs to be hijacked, unaware that Carl King has asked Charity to do the run. Noah was in the cab with Charity when it was hijacked, leaving him terrified. A few day after the hijacking Noah told Charity that he saw Cain during the hijacking. Charity was furious and called off their wedding, although they stay together. The following month Cain secretly arranged for he and Charity to get married. Charity doesn't go through with the ceremony in part due to Noah not being there. In early 2011 Charity and Noah moved into Holdgate Farm with Jai Sharma after Charity and Cain split up. Charity and Jai began a relationship and Noah eventually warmed to him. They married in January 2012 and soon after Jai wanted he and Charity to have a child of their own. Charity didn't want anymore children so Jai asked to adopt Noah. They end up just changing Noah's name to Noah Christopher Sharma. In November 2013 Charity discovered that Jai had a secret son Archie with the cleaner Rachel. She was furious and filed for divorce. Noah was devastated to have lost another father figure. Jai and Charity tried to make a go of things but they didn't work out so Charity and Noah moved in with Debbie, Sarah and Jack at Debbie's new house Mulberry Cottage. 2014-2015: On Christmas Day 2013, Charity gave Declan Macey an alibi after he set fire to his house, Home Farm. They began a relationship, and in April 2014, Charity discovered that she was pregnant with his baby. She planed to have an abortion but Declan found out and told Noah that he was to be a big brother. Charity and Declan married the following month but Charity aborted the baby and pretended that she had a miscarriage, and blamed Declan's sister Megan, after she pushed her. In September, Charity stopped Jai from taking Noah to football as he wanted to take Megan as well. Annoyed at Charity, Noah took a bottle of her wine out to play with best friend Jacob. Jacob refused to take a drink of the wine but Noah took a swig. Noah collapsed and was rushed to hospital, where Charity and Declan were told that Noah was in a critical condition. They learned that the bottle of wine that Noah drank from was spiked with pesticides, and that Noah had taken an allergic reaction to pesticides. Megan was arrested attemping to murder Charity, as it was Charity's bottle of wine. After Noah was released from hospital Charity left him with Debbie as, Declan planned to Charity to a secluded cottage to relax and get away from everything that had been going on. Whilst at the cottage Declan tried to murder Charity but she escaped onto a boat in the middle of a lake. Declan managed to get aboard the boat and aimed a flare gun at Charity but he ended up shooting Megan's son Robbie. Charity hit Declan over the head with the gun and he falls into the water. When Chariy gets home she broke the news to Noah that Declan wouldn't be coming back. Charity and Noah moved back into Home Farm alone. Declan returned briefly in October 2014 and tells Jai about Charity blackmailing Rachel to leave, as well as sending a confession of the truth about the fire and Charity's involvement in it. Due to the video the insurance company reposed Home Farm. Jai kidnapped Charity and locked her in a container to try and make her tell him where Rachel was with Archie. Noah thought that Charity abandoned him and asked Debbie if he could stay with her instead. Charity moved in with Cain and his wife Moira at Butler's Farm and persuaded Noah to move in too. In January 2015, Charity was sent to prison for perverting the course of justice. Noah was originally going to be staying with Zak and Lisa at Wishing Well Cottage, but he asked to stay at Butler's with Cain and Moira as he looked to Cain as a father figure. Cain took Noah to visit Charity but she stopped sending her family visiting orders, which left Noah heartbroken. In June, Charity sent Debbie a visiting order. Whilst Debbie was visiting Charity, Charity went into labour, without any of her family even knowing she was pregnant, and gave birth to a Moses Dingle. Charity had hoped that having a baby would reduce her sentence but it didn't so she handed the baby over to Debbie to look after. Noah was not happy with Charity, and thought that she stopped seeing him because she was more interested in her new baby. He was also frosty towards the baby, who the Dingle's name Moses and asked to stay with Cain and Moira for good. Charity told Moses' father Ross Barton that she wouldn't tell anyone that he was the father if he split up Cain and Moira for her. Ross suggested to Noah that Charity was sending him visiting orders but Moira was not telling him about them, but Moira managed to convince Noah that that was not true. Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Current characters Category:Tate family Category:Sharma family Category:Dingle family Category:Students Category:2004 births Category:Residents of Holdgate Farm Category:2004 debuts Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Macey family Category:Residents of Wishing Well Cottage Category:Residents of Tug Ghyll Category:Residents of Mulberry Cottage Category:Residents of Butler's Farm Category:Residents of Home Farm Category:Residents of Tall Trees Cottage